Expectativas de amor
by Nymph Malfoy
Summary: No puedo morir sin decir que me casé con la mujer más maravillosa . Eso es lo que piensa Bill Weasley sobre la mujer de su vida.


**Disclaimer: **los personajes son obra de J.K Rowling

* * *

**_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Enero "One True Pairing" del foro "Hijos de la guerra"._**

* * *

**N/A: **advertencia de cursilería y _Fleggrrr_. Es una de mis parejas favoritas y tenían deseos de escribir algo de ellos.

* * *

_"El tiempo se detiene_  
_En toda la belleza que ella es_  
_Seré valiente_  
_No dejaré que nada_  
_Me aparte de lo que hay enfrente de mi ahora_  
_Cada suspiro_  
_Cada hora ha sido por este momento"_  
**A thousand years- Christina Perri**

Todo está preparado. La decoración con sus toques franceses; los aromas de la exquisita comida van más allá de cualquier manjar y los invitados van llegando emocionados. Su madre no deja de insistir en que para tan magnífica ocasión debió de cortar su cabello, pero él se niega, después de todo a su futura esposa le encanta juguetear con sus mechones pelirrojos y besar las cicatrices de su rostro con dulzura. «_Sí a Fleur le gusta, nada más me puede impedir tener el cabello largo en mi propia boda_». Sonríe de sólo pensarlo.

Se mira en el espejo dando los toques finales a su cabello, a su elegante saco de terciopelo y no puede evitar reír sorprendido. No lo puede creer, el gran día al fin llegó.  
El tiempo pasaba volando, así como un dragón compitiendo con una saeta de fuego mientras surcan los cielos a gran velocidad. Contrario a lo que muchos podrían pensar, desde el momento que la vio quedó impresionado por su belleza, sin embargo, no le tomó mucha importancia a la jovencita de sangre veela, puesto que él prefería mil veces apoyar a Harry Potter en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, que a la campeona de Beauxbatons.

Cuando se reencontró con ella en Gringotts, Bill Weasley no pudo sentirse un poco distinto a la última vez que la vio. Llevaba su precioso cabello platinado en una sencilla coleta; traía puesto un vestido de tul azul que resaltaba el color de sus ojos y un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas al momento de presentarse.

_"—Soy Fleur Delacour— hizo una elegante reverencia.—Recién me gadué de la Academia Beauxbatons y he decidido vivigg un tiempo aquí en Londres para mejogag mi inglés. Por eso encontré encantagog trabajagg aquí. Aunque en mi opinión, consiggedo que los gnomos debeggian cambiagg la tapicería. No combina con sus hoggibles rostros._

_Bill comenzó a reír estruendosamente, provocando que los magos que yacían embelesados por la belleza de la francesa, salieran de su ensimismamiento._

_—Lamento decepcionarla, pero créame que la tapicería no puede ser cambiada y menos los gnomos, ni la magia más poderosa puede quitarles esas encantadoras caritas. Dejemos de lado esto y me presento— exclamó divertido, estrechándole una mano.—William Weasley, es un placer conocerla._

_—El placegg es mío, William.—La muchacha se acercó y le plantó un beso en cada mejilla.—Espeggo cumplir con sus expectativas, pero miggeme, no sólo seré una ayudante eficaz, sino que con mi apaggencia ya lleva las de ganar en este lugag, no lo decepcionaré, William."_

De recordarlo no podía evitar echarse a reír. A muchos les parecía insoportable, pero para Bill sus comentarios siempre le hacían sonreír. Era ella misma y en el fondo tenía un buen corazón, eso lo sabía bien. Por ende, no se arrepentía de estar a un paso de ser su esposo. «_Llenaste todas mis expectativas, Fleur_».  
Salió de la habitación con alegría. A pesar de vivir tiempos oscuros, donde la guerra y los mortífagos acechaban cada rincón del mundo mágico, sentía un alivio en casarse aquella noche, puesto que un atisbo de felicidad no le hacía mal a nadie. Además, procuraba no decírselo a Fleur, sin embargo, estaba consiente que quizá podría morir y prefería casarse cuanto antes. «_No puedo morir sin decir que me casé con la mujer más maravillosa_».

Al descender las escaleras, no pudo evitar pensar en aquella noche donde comprobó que efectivamente, Fleur Delacour lo amaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Tal vez eran cursilerías, pero el simple hecho de decirle que a pesar de las cicatrices, que aunque se transformara cada luna llena en un hombre lobo, ella lo amaría sin importar lo demás. Hasta Molly se había comportado mejor con la francesa, puesto que se dio cuenta que no era cualquier tonta interesada, sino que su Fleur era en verdad la mujer de su vida.

Su corazón da un vuelco cuando la ve. Está hermosa, como una princesa de los cuentos de hadas. Su respiración se acelera al compás de sus pasos. Sí, quiere llegar hasta ella y besarla hasta el fin de los tiempos, porque el mundo entero no le importa en ese instante. Desea dar el "_Sí_" y gritarle a los vientos que Fleur Delacour es su amada esposa.  
Entonces el momento llega. Ella da el sí con una sonrisa que deja entrever su perfecta dentadura. Ahora es su turno y sin dudarlo acepta.

—Te amaré en la vida y en la muerte.—Entrelaza sus delicados dedos con los suyos, perdiéndose en la infinidad azul de sus ojos.

—Te _seggé_ fiel hasta el final de los tiempos y te _amaggé_ con toda mi alma, William.

Se besan entre aplausos y vítores de dicha. ¡Enhorabuena! ¡Bill Weasley sea ha casado! El amor sin duda puede romper cualquier maldición y alejar las desdichas de una guerra.

—_Espeggo_ haber _supeggado_ tus expectativas— susurra a su oído, mientras lo abraza con sus esbelto y bello cuerpecito.

—Vaya que lo hiciste, Fleur.

Sonríen. Es sin duda la mejor noche de sus vidas, sin embargo, la vida suele ser muy dura con los amantes que se aman apasionada y profundamente. El ministerio ha caído y los mortífagos se dirigen a ese santuario de felicidad y dicha. Los novios bailan, ríen y recuerdan viejas anécdotas.  
Llegan. Él sólo piensa en protegerla y no piensa permitir que nadie arruine el mayor tesoro de su existencia.  
Se toman de las manos; lanzan unos cuantos hechizos y escapan. Bill no puede permitir que su familia esté luchando, así que besa la frente de su esposa y la oculta en la Madriguera.

—Volveré en un momento, tengo que luchar con ellos. ¡No puedo dejarlos ahí solos!

—Yo también, no te dejagge que luches solo, _mon amour._ Ahogga ellos también son mi familia y los defendegge— exclama con firmeza.

—Te amo— dicen al unísono, juntando sus frentes y besándose una vez más, antes de ir a la lucha con el amor como su principal escudo.

Aún si mueren, lo harán con una sonrisa, puesto que ambos cumplieron sus expectativas.


End file.
